Their coming back To Destory
by Dreamer208
Summary: What if the Volturi came back? What if Bella became the most powerful vampire on earth? The Volturi will do anything in their power to destroy the Cullen’s even if it means that vampires become known to the humans of Forks.
1. The beginning

What if the Volturi came back? What if Bella became the most powerful thing on earth? The Volturi will do anything in there power to destroy the Cullen's even if it mean that vampires become known to Forks. Could Bella save her loved ones before its to late….

**Bella pov**

My life was perfect; I had Edward for eternity and my daughter. My family so loving and caring that it became heaven on earth. If there is a heaven then there is a hell….

My cottage sat so peaceful in the forest that it went unknown to humans but the vampires and werewolf's new it was here. After Jake imprinted on nessie our bond with the werewolf's has never been stronger and after the months after the meeting with Volutri in the clearing they became part of the family. I could lay in Edwards's arms forever but I knew it was time to get up and start the day, we would have all night anyways.

Just thinking about made me want to stay but nessie was stirring in the other room.

"momma"

"Ill get her and take her to see Alice" I looked at Edward as if to say why? But he just smiled and said "Alice wants to give her a makeover so ill take her while you get ready"

With that he kissed the top of my head sending shivers down my body, but before he could get tempted he pulled on some trousers and a shirt and ran to get nessie, all at vampire speed.

As I sat and smiled to myself about my perfect family I began to feel weird, and of course that is unusual for a vampire because we don't get ill, not unusual but very unlikely that I should be feeling like this. But it sat their waiting, lingering.

"don't be stupid, Im a vampire and I don't get ill anymore"

I thought saying it aloud may help but no, it was till there, I go up from our over sized bed and dressed in something casual, just jeans and a plain top and ran out the door.

I could see the Cullen house in the distance nestled into the trees, but I slowed my pace and stood still .That feeling grew and started to spread gaining power, faster around my body. I closed my eyes trying to think about what was going on but I didn't know, I started to panic, what was happening to me.

I feel to my knees griping my head trying to think of something other then the pain….pain that's all there was now, I couldn't remember anyone talking about this part of being a vampire.

My hands fell from my head and landed in front of me griping the dirt, and then I screamed……..

Okay my first fan fiction so I don't mind what people say-so comment if you want and then ill see if I want to write some more! :)


	2. Not Her

Okay so the first half didn't go that bad , and I was soo exited whilst getting reviews so I really want some more, and oh this little bit is from Edwards point of view. Hope you like it

**Edwards's pov.**

After leaving Bella at the cottage to get ready I ran with nessie on my back, with vampire speed we were outside the house within a few minutes.

nesse climbed down my back and walked into the living room were all the family was seated.

Emmet took one look at us, smiled and said "look what the cat dragged in" Rose hit him on the head for that and we all laughed.

"Come on nessie I have the best outfit for you" Alice said while dancing over to nessie and grabbing her hand and flying up the stairs.

I sat down and looked out the window waiting for Bella to join us.

"Were's Bella today Edward" esma came and sat down next to Carlisle while he put his arm around her shoulders. Emmet and jasper were trying to beat each other at chess while Rose just looked at a car mag.

I shrugged "Bella was getting ready when we left she should be here by now" worry colouring my tone.

"Don't worry Edward shell be here soon, Bella must have got distracted" esma said but her thoughts said other wise

_Were's bella..?oh Edward don't worry shell be here in a minute-esma_

_Hmm I wonder were she is-Carlisle_

_Emmet is going to lose he's not even concentrating-Jasper_

_Hmm…lions or tigers or bears oh my….-Emmet_

_Oh so that part of the car….-Rose_

"Come on nessie I want to show every one downstairs you're new outfit" alice was so excited that she couldn't keep it in any longer while nessie was just taking her time to annoy her.

"_Dad don't tell Alice that im just taking my time to annoy her-Nessie_

At that moment Jacob walks in just in his cut of jeans.

"Hey bloodsuckers, where's nessie" Jacob said smiling, nessie ran down the stairs shouting., while Alice just tagged along dancing and humming to herself as she skipped over to sit on Jasper's lap

"JAKE! I said don't call my family that" but he just laughed it off, and soon Nessie was smiling.

But then something Changed, All the thoughts in the room got fuzzy and my head started to ache and I groaned, I wasn't the only one Alice, Jasper, me and nessie groaned in pain at the same time.

Alice started screaming " I CANT SEE ANYTHING THE FUTURE'S GONE" while standing and jasper the same.

"What's going on I can't feel any ones emotions, its as if im alone" Jasper started to panic, but he wasn't the only one.

" I cant hear anyone's thoughts, Carlisle what's going on?"

" I don't know son, I really don't know were you abilities have gone" Carlisle face was puzzled but worried at the same time and it was weird not hearing those thoughts.

"Dad what's gone on, my ability isn't working" nessie was close to tears so Jacob grabbed her in a hug trying to calm her down and patted her head.

Carlisle was about to say something when we heard a scream, and I knew who that was….

"Bella"

We all stood up and ran into the woods but what stood before us would haunt us all for all eternity…..

**Hey guys hope you like it, and yes another cliff hanger sorry! Oh and im sorry for spelling mistakes!!! I must learn to proof read. **** so hope you all review xx**


	3. Discovering

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, School seems to think I have no social life!!!**

**But here is a little more…..**

Bella p.o.v

It was like a film, everything was happening so fast, but instead of the nice and happy films im used to seeing this one was horrible…Different abilities made them selves know to me along with fighting styles and all the knowledge in the world.

I remembered every thing.

It only took a few seconds but that was enough, I have more abilities, I am the strongest Vampire in the world….and im scared of myself.

I opened my eyes slowly and sat down crossed legged on the floor, within a second Edward ran through the clearing with the rest of the family just behind him. I could tell Edward was going to run over to me to see if I was ok, I didn't no myself if I was ok so picking out my physical shield from my massive collection of powers I put it around me, in a dome shape to stop them from getting in, and from me getting out.

"Bella!" Edward ran over to me but collided with my shield and fell to the floor with a hard thud. My family now stopped just outside my shield.

"Bella what's going on" Edward anxious voice made me look at him, I could see the concern on his face, and taking my eyes away from his I could see it masked on every one else's .No body said anything but I could still hear them…

_What's going on?? Is Bella ok she's just sitting there? Why couldn't Edward get to her?-Carlisle_ aww Carlisle always so curious.

_Bella looks scared; I wonder why she screamed…-Jasper_

_This isn't good, I can't see the future still and now something has happens to Bella –Alice_

_What's wrong with Mom? I don't like this……-Nessie_

_Why cant I get to her?? What the hell is going on? Can she hear me? Shes looking at me…. Bella can you hear me if you can look at me?-Edward_

At that second I looked at Edward and took away my shield, I needed to feel safe in his arms.

"Edward I don't know what happened" at that second he ran to me and grabbed me in a hug and kissed my head.

"Bella how did you do that…. you heard my thoughts, didn't you?" Edward only whispered it so I could hear; I didn't know how to answer so I just nodded.

"Bella why did you scream" Carlisle was curious so I had to lie for a little while until I could explain fully that I was the most powerful vampire in the world.

"um…well.... I kind of got freaked out when my ability left…and…it hurt?" ok so my skills of lying haven't got any better I hope they buy it.

"Bella why are you lying" dam you Emmet

"Im not lying" and for some reasons I started to get angry, really angry.

"Bells I can tell when you are lying because you are sooo not good at it" I thought Emmet was joking but he was serious and it got to me, Rocks from the ground lifted and my hair started to lift as the wind picked up, Edward let go of me and walked back to his family but never taking his eyes of me.

"You see Emmet, I am lying to you and I am sorry but I really can't handle this at the moment" and with that little sparks came out of my fingertips and the rocks started to make a sizzling sound, These powers are going to take a while to get used to.

"Bella what's going on? Are you doing this?" Carlisle said while he was frozen to spot starring at me, he was always soo curious, hell I didn't know what was going on and how I got these powers so I couldn't say anything.

Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle and Jacob got in front of there mates protecting them form danger, protecting them from me.

I got angry and this point, im usually a danger to myself but I couldn't hurt my family, could I? NO!!! How could I thick that, I love them… Edward started to walk forward to me..

"Bella if you are doing this then you need to stop, please before you hurt someone" Edward looked scared, I was already hurting him….im a monster.

And with that that the rocks clattered to the floor, the wind stopped and sparks stopped coming from my hands.

"Edward im so sorry" and with that he ran over to me scooped me up into his arms and kissed me, my legs stated to feel like jelly and I need a lie down but I had to talk to him.

"Edward im so sorry I didn't know what came over me, Emmet got me angry and I didn't want you to see me like this, im soo sorry"

"Bella we are going to find out how you did that, and stop apologizing, I love you" and with that he kissed the top of my head.

That's when it all turned black….

Ok so how is it? It's a little longer the usual but….UMM REVIEW!!!!! :D xx


	4. Coming around

Edward p.o.v (5 minutes before Bella blacked out)

Bella looked scared, angry, powerful and most of Beautiful. When she calmed down I ran to her, she felt so brittle in my arms as if she could break at any moment.

But something was wrong with Bella, she could do some many things like lift the rocks and read my mind and literally have a conversation with me in my head.

I needed her to be ok.

"Bella we are going to find out how you did that, and stop apologizing, I love you" and with that I kissed the top of my head that's when she fainted.

"BELLA! Carlisle what going on" why has Bella fainted she is a vampire this shouldn't happen.

"I honestly don't know son, lets take her to the house, Jacob take nessie to the cottage keep her safe" Carlisle already giving orders.

"But I wanna stay with Mom…I want to see if she's ok, Dad Tell them!" nessie cried but I needed her to be safe until we figured out what's going on with Bella.

"No nessie go to the cottage, me and you mum will be home later"

with that her and Jacob ran into the woods. I picked Bella up bridal style and ran to the house with the rest of the family behind me. When I got to the house the back door was still open so I ran in and laid Bella gently own on the sofa. My family walked in and stood around Bella. I grabbed her hand and kneeled by her head.

"Carlisle do you know what happening" My head still crystal clear with my own thoughts for once.

"I don't know, this isn't supposed to happen to a vampire they cant just black out" as he said that he walked over to see if Bella's vital signs were ok, but she's a vampire, she has no pulse, she is practically dead. I turned back to face Bella.

"Bella love, its Edward if you can hear me then wake up, please wake up" I broke out into a sob towards the end and esma came over and gave me a hug.

"Edward maybe she just needs a rest, she will be ok, She will" towards the end I think she was trying to convince herself more then me.

But then something clicked inside me and I let out a groan but I wasn't the only one, Alice and jasper groaned as well. Then Alice let out a little whimper and slid to the fall, jasper following suit did the same.I was already on the floor so I just put one hand to my head and that's when I heard the voices again.

_What's happening to Alice, jasper and Edward I hope its not that same as Bella-__**Carlisle**_

_I can see Fell every ones emotions and there all confused and worried-__**Jasper**_

_Wow I didn't see this coming…Oh Edward Bella will wake up in a minute-__**Alice**_

Thank you Alice, Bella will wake up and explain, she's going to be fine.

"Wait you heard what Alice was thinking?" esma said.

"yes it seems we all have our powers back" as I said that Bella's eyelids fluttered open and she smiled at me, I bent over and kissed her on the lips.

"Bella don't ever scare me like that again"

"I wont" she whispered and sat up making me sit next to her.

"Ok Bella please can you tell us all what happened outside because we are all a little confused" Carlisle already pressing her with questions. I thought Bella maybe scared but instead she just smiled.

"yes Carlisle I will tell you what happened"

**Ok so it's a one off that I put two chapters up in one day but I just had to write, anyways My school has decided to land me with exams soon so I have to revise and thank you for all the comments, Oh and R&R!! **

**Write soon Dreamer 208 xxxx**


End file.
